The present invention relates to a pipe protection assembly or hot pipes such as steam pipes.
In order to prevent factory personnel from accidentally touching steam pipes on the premises, the pipes are usually insulated with glass wool. Cleaning of the pipes is carried out by means of water under high pressure, but the water penetrates and destroys the glass wool which not only causes an unpleasant smell but it is also unhygienic.